


Why Can’t It Be So

by DaughterofEL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofEL/pseuds/DaughterofEL
Summary: An Alternative Universe one were Kara and Lena decide to forgive each other for their own mistakes and start a healthy relationship post Crisis.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 456





	Why Can’t It Be So

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw some spoilers for this weeks episode that I honestly did not care to see. But anyway it inspired me to write this. This is my take on how I wish Kara and Lena’s relationship was post Crisis.  
> I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you all think. Any and all feedback is welcome.  
> Happy reading.

Lena walked around her lavishly modern apartment as she dimmed the lights to set a soft ambiance to the whole place. Setting up a romantic mood with some classical music playing softly in the background.  
Kara was supposed to be coming over tonight and she wanted everything to be just perfect. If all went as planned this would be a night that neither one of them would ever forget.

She and Kara had been dating for the better part of 3 wonderful months. They had gone through their ups and downs throughout their friendship. Crisis had been a major turning point for both of them. Lena especially as she experienced her own death and resurrection in the span of a month. A life changing experience such as that really puts things into perspective and Lena had always been certain of one thing her undeniable feelings for Kara. So she found herself longing to see Kara’s big sapphire eyes and her bright beautiful smile that could light up a whole room. To see her standing in her new Supergirl suit. Just to see Kara at all. Lena just wanted to know she was alright. 

So when Kara flew into her office to check up on her despite their current disagreements and setbacks Lena immediately ran up to her and embraced her in a fierce hug. Immediately feeling elated to know Kara was alright. She felt Kara hug her tighter. Pulling her closer smelling her hair. Making sure she was real. As Kara pulled away from the embrace she said  
“Oh thank Rao you’re okay Lena.” Lena saw the relief in Kara’s watery eyes. Lena felt her own eyes watering as well when Kara continued to speak  
“Lena I know I hurt you and I’m so sor…” Kara was cut off by Lena’s lips on hers. Lena was kissing her. Kara was taken aback but returned the kiss in kind.  
Finally when the need for air was beginning to make her feel lightheaded Lena pulled back from Kara’s lips.  
Lena slowly opened her eyes looking at Kara’s face. Her eyes were still closed with a dopey smile plastered across her face. “I love you Kara.” Lena told her as she gently caressed Kara’s cheek. Kara pulled Lena’s hand from her face and interlaced their fingers as she kissed the back of Lena’s hand before she spoke.  
“I love you too Lena. I always have.”  
Both women kissed once more before Kara was called back to the DEO. Before leaving Kara promised to come back to visit Lena when she was done with the DEO and CatCo.

The two then had spent the next three months in utter bliss. Spending every moment they could together.  
When the topic of becoming intimate had come up Kara was a little apprehensive. Always wanting to be the one to please Lena. But not letting Lena return the favor for whatever reason. It wasn’t until Lena became frustrated one night when Kara had finished eating her out and was making her way to the restroom to take care of herself. As Kara always did after she made love to her. Lena had had enough she pulled on Kara’s arm tugging her back into her massive king sized bed.

“Kara let me touch you please” Lena whispered seductively against Kara’s ear. “Lenaaa.” Kara whined.  
“Come on Kara please I want to please you just like you please me..” Lena told her snaking her hand down Kara’s shirt to the top of waistband of her sleeping shorts. But before her hand could slip under the waistband Kara grabbed her hand gently pulling it away.

“Lena it’s okay you don’t have to do that. I get pleasure just from watching you cum.” Kara confessed.  
But Lena was not satisfied with that answer.  
“But I want to make you cum for me too Kara. I mean I know I’ve never been with a Kryptonian but I’m willing to learn please Kara come on?” Kara only gave her a smile as she replied “No baby it’s not that it’s just…”  
“Just what Kara?” Lena asked as she was losing her patience. Kara knew it too so she took Lena’s hand in hers and tentatively led it to the front of her pajama shorts. Pressing her hand against her hardened cock. Lena looked up at Kara with wide eyes. Kara placed Lena’s hand back before she spoke once again. 

“Kryptonian anatomy is different from a normal human’s anatomy. When I landed here on earth, My body adjusted to the new atmosphere. Which came along with some physical changes to my body.” Kara looked down at the floor feeling ashamed.  
Lena quickly reached out for her, pulling her face to look at her. “Hey Kara it’s okay that you’re different. It’s what I love about you the most. That you are unique and I love you no matter what okay?” Lena told her as she gave her a quick peck on the lips. She leaned her forehead against Kara’s as she continued  
“I’m sorry that I pushed the subject and I made you feel uncomfortable.”  
“It’s alright Lena I’m just so happy and relieved that you accept me for who I am.” Kara told her.  
“Of course and I don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything you don’t want to. We can take this as slow as you want. I just want you to know that I do want to be with you Kara. All of you. Whenever you feel ready for that.”  
Kara smiled as she kissed Lena once more before making her way to the bathroom and came out 10 minutes later to spoon Lena’s sleeping form from behind.

Two weeks later when Kara had brought Lena her favorite scones from Ireland along with some freshly pressed French coffee for breakfast. She had gotten an instant hard on from staring at Lena’s ass in one of her tight pencil skirts. As Lena had bent over to pick up a piece of her scone that had fallen to the floor. Lena noticed the tent at the front of Kara’s slacks. A wicked smirk painted on her features as she instructed Kara to recline back and relax against on the couch. Before Kara knew it Lena had undone her belt, unbuttoned her pants and unzipped her zipper before she pulled Kara’s pants and underwear down altogether. Lena slyly activated the red sun lamps she had installed one weekend while Kara was off helping Barry with some superhero business in Central City. 

Lena was on her knees in front of Kara giving her a hand job which quickly turned into a full on blow job which had Kara choking on air and clutching at the soft leather cushions of the couch’s headrest. When Kara finally came Lena surprised her once again as she swallowed all of her creamy load. It went on like that for the next month Lena would pleasure Kara with her hand or mouth but never with her aching warm pussy. Which Lena wanted more than anything to feel Kara thrust deep into her warm depths. Stretching her tight pink center to its limit. Lena was determined and after a long talk about it both women decided that it was time to take the next step in their sexual relationship.

So here she was preparing her apartment for the big night ahead of her.  
As Lena wiped her hands on her jeans trying to get rid of some of the nervous energy building up inside of her. As she looked at the clock she frowned slightly. Kara was late.

A soft knock on the door made Lena jump slightly as she tried to calm her nerves. She took a deep breath and slowly walked over to the door, not wanting to make it seem like she was too ancy. She reached out and opened the door with a smile as she saw Kara standing there in a cozy light grey pullover with a big smiling animated potsticker in the middle of it. She wore washed out jeans and some flats.

"Hey Darling..." Lena greeted her with a quick kiss before stepping aside to let the blonde inside.

Kara walked into the apartment and looked around noticing how Lena had made the apartment give off a warm inviting glow with the red sun lamps she had conveniently had set up throughout her apartment and the light music in the background finished off the room’s ambiance. Lena walked up behind Kara taking her hand in hers and leading them to the couch where they took a seat before Lena asked, "What do you think?"

"This is really nice Lena," Kara said as her thumb ran over Lena’s knuckles a nervous gesture Lena took notice.

Lena looked up at Kara as she spoke. “Kara are you alright?"  
Kara looked towards Lena a small smile coming across her face as she responded “I’m great I always am when I’m with you.

"Come here." Lena pulled on Kara’s hand making Kara shift close towards her on the couch. Once Lena was satisfied with their position she shifted to sit astride Kara. Lena lovingly began to caress her face.

Kara took the opportunity before her to lean up towards Lena’s lips giving her a passionate kiss.  
Lena circled her arms around Kara’s neck. Pulling her closer to her as their tongues dueled for supremacy. 

Lena pulled away first as she gently brushed the hair from Kara’s face getting lost in Kara’s baby blue eyes. Kara looked up at her and smiled.

"I want you so much Lena I never thought I’d get the chance to be with you." Kara said as she caressed Lena’s lovely face, "I thought I had lost my chance with you. I love you so much sometimes words can’t express how deeply I care for you. You’re my world Lena. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you…”

Lena looked into Kara’s eyes and saw the uncertainty in them. Whatever had happened that night had affected her greatly. But Lena was more than willing and ready to soothe Kara’s worry.  
“Hey you’re not going to lose me. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. I promise okay. I love you Kara "  
Lena said repeating Kara’s own words back to her from three years ago.

Lena brought her hands up and cupped Kara’s face as she leaned in and gave her another kiss gentler this time. As she ran her tongue along Kara’s lips. Lena slid her hand down Kara’s arm to her hand. When Lena pulled back she looked into Kara’s eyes with such longing that it was almost overwhelming. Lena reached down and took Kara’s other hand as she led it to the hem of her shirt signaling for Kara to take it off her.

Kara quickly obliged as she pulled the fabric up and over Lena’s head leaving her in only her lacy maroon push up bra. Kara’s eyes stared openly at Lena’s full pale chest. Lena smiled at Kara’s reaction. It was always the same when they fooled around and tonight was no different. Kara quickly took the opportunity to lavish Lena’s chest with tiny butterfly kisses. Kara’s kisses led up to Lena’s neck as Kara sucked at the freckle on her neck. Lena’s head rolled back onto her slender shoulders as she willingly opened herself up for more of Kara’s caresses making quick work of removing Lena’s bra. Leaving her completely topless.  
Kara was insatiable as she quickly trailed her lips back down to Lena’s chest going directly for one of her pink rosy colored nipples. Kara took the pebbled tender flesh into her warm mouth sucking at it as her right hand worked on Lena’s other breast.

“Karaaa” Lena moaned as she held Kara’s head towards her chest. Lena started to grind against Kara’s crotch. Feeling her cock hardened against the fabric of her jeans. “So beautiful Lena.” Kara groaned against her breast. Lena tugged on Kara’s ponytail to gage her attention. “Bedroom Kara now” Kara quickly adjusted her grip on Lena as she used her super speed to take them into Lena’s bedroom. Placing Lena at the edge of the bed as Kara knelt in front of her. She leaned into Lena and captured her lips in a slow, passionate kiss. Which ended too soon for Kara as Lena brought her hands down to the hem of Kara’s sweater. Pulling the sweater up then quickly discarded it onto the floor. Leaving Kara in a nude colored bra. Lena appreciated Kara’s athletic physique. Her arms were Lena’s favorite though. Who knew meek mild mannered  
Kara Danvers was totally jacked underneath those pastel colored cardigans. Lena was admiring Kara’s biceps faintly wondering how it would feel to sink her teeth into the taut hard muscle as they made love for the first time. Lena could feel the slickness between her thighs become even slicker. 

Kara noticed Lena checking her out. It made Kara feel a quick boost of confidence rush through her. As she quickly reached out to undo Lena’s jeans. Which quickly got Lena’s attention as she swiftly lifted her bottom off of the mattress to aid Kara in her effort to pull Lena’s pants off. Kara tugged both Lena’s jeans and panties down her porcelain pale toned legs. Leaving Lena completely naked for Kara’s viewing pleasure. Kara noticed the wetness that had gathered around Lena’s deep rose colored outer pussy lips.  
Kara’s eyes visibly dilated becoming a dark midnight blue. She licked her lips as she pushed Lena’s thighs farther apart. Kara leaned down towards Lena’s soaked center ready to devour it when Lena quickly pushed at Kara’s forehead getting Kara’s full attention.  
Kara quickly pulled back giving Lena a puzzle look.  
“Kara I’m completely naked why do you still have your bra and pants on?” Lena questioned with an arched eyebrow as a sly smile graced her lips.

Kara kept looking at her in confusion before Lena’s words registered in her head. Kara looked down at her appearance. “Oh sorry.” She said as a light flush colored her cheeks. Before Kara quickly spun around using her super speed to take off her remaining articles of clothing. ‘Thank god for super speed.’ Lena thought.  
As Kara stood buck naked in front of her. Lena bit her lips as her eyes instantly drifted down to Kara’s crotch.  
Noticing how Kara’s thick and long cock rest against her lower stomach stopping right at her belly button.  
“Better?” Kara asked as she held her arms out her biceps flexing in the process. “Much better baby. Now come here.” Lena said giving Kara her best come hither look as she crooked her index finger towards herself. 

Kara was on top of Lena instantly. Placing kisses all over her body once again. Sucking on her pulse point then trailing kisses down to her cleavage. Taking the time to suck on each of Lena’s pink nipples into her mouth. The kisses continued down to Lena’s belly then around to her hips. Kara slowly pushed Lena’s thighs apart. Lena practically squirmed under Kara’s lustful gaze. She was so aroused she needed Kara to sate her sexual needs and soon so she begged.  
“Kara pleaseeee baby I need you so bad.” Kara shushed her as she position herself in between Lena’s thighs her head cradled perfectly in between Lena’s legs.  
Kara took her time placing small kisses on both of Lena’s thighs noticing her pussy slightly quiver with need begging for attention. “Please Karaaa.” Lena whined growing frustrated with her girlfriend’s teasing.  
When Lena was just about ready to grab Kara’s hair and pulled her towards where she needed her the most.

Kara placed a slow tender kiss onto her outer lips. Then a slow long lick followed by Kara’s tongue thrusting into her depths. “Yesss oh gah..right theree.” Lena moaned as Kara pushed one of her long fingers into her as Kara’s tongue played with her clit. Lena was quickly coming undone under Kara loving the Super’s attention on her needy pussy.  
“So tight Lena gah you taste so divine.” Kara groaned against her center as she expertly thrusted another finger into her cunt. Kara was fucking her into blissful oblivion. “Ohhh myyy FUCKKKKK.” Lena cried out as she came against Kara’s face when Kara sucked her clit into her mouth. Kara greedily sucked and licked at Lena’s release. Feeling Lena’s body tremble with pleasure underneath her.

“God Kara that was amazing.” Lena said as Kara quickly made her way up the length of Lena’s body to kiss her. Lena tasted herself on her lips. Groaning in delight as Kara ran her hands up and down her sides.  
Lena pulled away and looked up at Kara. She looked so adorably sexy with her hair a mess and her kiss swollen lips. Lena could help the smile that came across her face. “You’re amazing Lena I love you.” Kara told her nuzzling their noises together making Lena giggle in delight.  
“Well we’re still not done yet Kara.” Lena said as she reached down the length of their bodies to stroke Kara’s cock. Lena’s thumb circled around the head noticing the precum that had gathered around the reddened flesh. She gave a firm tug on Kara’s hard shaft. Making Kara grunt out in response.  
“Kara I want you to make love to me.” Lena whispered against Kara’s ear. Kara nodded dumbly at her before she reached over to Lena’s night stand pulling out a condom. 

Kara was just about to rip open the tinfoil package. When she felt Lena stop her. “Kara I want all of you with no barriers between us.” Lena told her as she took the condom out of her hands and placed it back on the nightstand. “Lena I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”  
Kara said reaching for the condom once more.  
“Oh I think it’s a very good idea.” Lena said as she reached up to pull Kara’s face down towards her giving her a quick kiss. “Lenaaa m’risky you could get pregnant.” Kara groaned against her lips.  
“Please Kara you could just pull out I really want to feel all of you.” Lena whined against her lips.  
Kara aquicesed as she nodded once more reaching down to grip her cock lining it up with against Lena’s entrance. Slowly rubbing the head up and down Lena’s slit. “Kara please I want you. Please Kara please.” Lena begged. Kara slowly thrusted the head of her cock in feeling as Lena’s pussy lips parted.

Kara groaned at the feeling of Lena being spread open by her cock. Slowly and carefully Kara started to thrust the rest of her thick shaft into Lena. Feeling her tight, warm and wet walls expand to accommodate Kara's cock. “So tight Lena, you feel so good around me.” Kara moaned as she continued to thrust her dick into Lena. When she was half way inside Lena let out a small whine. Kara immediately started to pull out afraid she had hurt Lena. Before Kara could pull all the way out of Lena. Lena’s hands shot to her ass gripping each cheek fiercely pulling Kara back inside of her.

Lena sensed Kara’s hesitation and she wanted to make sure Kara knew everything was alright so she slid her hand back up on Kara’s back to grip onto her shoulders as she wrapped her legs around Kara and gently squeezed her. Pushing Kara slightly into her opening. Kara had stopped all her movements as she felt Lena’s tight walls around her member. She leaned against Lena’s shoulder as she slowly pushed further into her. When Kara had reached the same spot she had before Lena had whined she stopped again.

Kara felt Lena’s walls contracting around her slightly. As Kara looked at her with concern. "Are you alright?" She asked Lena as the raven haired beauty looked at her and pulled her into a heated kiss as she adjusted to the feeling of Kara inside of her. Lena’s inner walls squeezed her even tighter as she buried herself to the hilt. Kara felt the tip of her cock being massaged by Lena’s cervix. The sensation of that alone had Kara’s mouth hanging open in utter bliss. It wasn’t until she felt Lena start moving her hips beneath her that she slowly pulled back out only to push back in with even more force. Slowly thrusting into Lena loving the way her walls pulled her back in each time she pulled back.

With each thrust Lena felt her pleasure growing. Her nails raked over Kara’s back as her legs continued to squeeze at Kara’s thighs. Pulling her closer every time Kara thrusted completely inside of her.  
“Yesss so good Karaaa.” Lena moaned as Kara continued her slow but hard pace between her legs.  
Pulling Kara’s face towards hers as Lena kissed her hard. Both of them kissing each other as if nothing else existed except the others lips.

When Kara could no longer maintain the kiss as she moaned into Lena’s shoulder picking up the pace with each thrust. Kara knew she was on the edge, but she wanted Lena to cum first. Lena’s hips moved in time with Kara’s thrusts burying her deeper each time as Lena’s moans grew louder. Kara could feel Lena’s walls tighten around her pistoning shaft and knew Lena was getting close. “Karraa Oh Fuhhh.” Lana screamed out in ecstasy as her walls started to spasm around Kara. Lena’s grip on her was so tight Kara could barely breathe.

Suddenly Lena's arms loosened around Kara and fell onto the mattress as she tried to catch her breath. Kara could only move her upper body as Lena’s legs were still locked around hers. Kara slowly lifted up over Lena and leaned onto her arm, looking at Lena’s smiling face.

Kara leaned down and kissed Lena’s shoulder making her way up to Lena’s neck. Making Lena laugh in the process. When Kara made her way to Lena’s cheek, Kara could tell she was smiling. She pulled back from Lena and smiled seeing the happiness on her face.  
"That was incredible," Lena breathed out after taking a deep breath.  
"You're incredible," Kara said as she leaned down to kiss her gently. "I love you."  
Lena brought her arms around Kara’s neck and smiled. "I love you too."

Kara moved to get off of Lena as she reluctantly released her legs. Kara got up and sat on her feet, pushing her hair back as she took a deep breath. Lena sat up on her elbows and looked around as she started to giggle again noticing Kara’s still hard cock glistening with her cum. That’s when it hit her Kara hadn’t come yet. ‘Damn Kryptonian stamina was incredible.’ Lena thought to herself.  
"What?" Kara asked, smiling along with her.  
“Kara baby you didn’t cum and you’re still as hard as a rock.”  
“Huh? Oh yeah. I’m sorry Lena it’s just you looked so beautiful when you came around me I…”  
“Shh.” Lena said as she pulled Kara towards her.

Kissing her as Lena pulled Kara back on top of her.  
Only for Lena to push Kara onto her back and straddle her lap.  
Kara didn't think it was possible but having Lena so close was making her cock grow even harder than before.  
Kara was throbbing with need she wanted Lena.

"Ready for round two darling?" Lena asked as she slowly started to rub herself against Kara’s cock.  
“Lenaaa pleasee I wantt yoouu.” Kara whined as her hands gripped onto Lena’s hips trying to line herself up with Lena’s entrance. Only for Lena to pull away teasingly.

Kara groaned as Lena brought her lips to hers, forcing her way into her mouth with her tongue. Kara pulled her closer as she brought her hand down around Lena's ass.  
But that just gave Lena more incentive to kiss her neck. She felt Kara continue to squeeze her ass as Lena took Kara’s earlobe into her mouth sucking on it gently. Kara moaned slightly as she began to thrust her hips up against Lena’s ass. Her cock sliding perfectly in between Lena’s wet folds.  
"Mmm... I think I like this," Lena said as she continued to rub herself against Kara’s cock. Kara was squirming underneath Lena desperately hoping Lena would end her teasing and let her back inside her warm and wet depths. “Please Lenaaa gah I need you.”

Lena ran her hands up Kara’s chest squeezing at her breasts as she wiggled on her lap causing a moan to come from Kara's throat. Lena just smiled as she leaned down onto Kara chest planting soft kisses on her as she made her way up to her mouth. Kara’s hands moved up to her hips as she squeezed tightly, pulling Lena down harder on her wanting so desperately to be inside her again. Finally when Lena had enough teasing she lifted herself up slightly as she reached down to position Kara at her entrance. Lena lifted her head up from kissing Kara and smiled seductively as she slowly lowered herself onto Kara’s thick cock. Lena’s eyes closed as Kara filled her up pussy completely for the second time that night.

Lena sat up straight as she began to slowly bounce on top of Kara, wiggling slightly so that Kara was completely inside her. Lena closed her eyes as her nails dug into the skin of Kara’s abs. Lena’s eyes popped open when she felt Kara's hands slide up her sides making their way up to her full supple breasts. Lena smiled down at Kara. Her eyes closed again when Kara started to run her thumbs across her nipples causing a soft moan to emanate from her.  
“Oh yess Ka-Kara you’re so fucking good, you fill me up so goodd”

Kara smiled as she shifted underneath Lena. Trying to get her to move more. Lena took the hint and leaned down towards Kara as she began to thrust her hips. Kara slid her hands onto Lena’s back as she met her lips in a heated kiss. Lena’s tongue mimicked her movements as she quickly lowered herself back onto Kara’s girth.

As Lena’s pace quickened Kara grabbed onto her hips, holding her steady while she thrust up into her from the bottom. Lana reached out to grab Kara’s hands, pulling them from her hips and interlocking Kara’s fingers with her own as she continued to bounce on top of her.  
“Lena you feel so good like this...ugh... I-I love hhow youu feelll around mee.”  
Kara had to close her eyes enjoying the way Lena tightened around her every time she thrusted up into her from below. Lena smiled and leaned onto Kara slightly as her hair dangled onto her chest. Lena’s walls were tighten around her so hard that Kara knew she was close to her climax. Kara pulled Lena down onto her holding her in place as she thrusted up into her.

"Oh god, Lena..." Kara moaned as she continued to thrust up into her. Lena threw her head back as her nails dug into Kara’s toned stomach. Lena’s breathing started to become erratic as her mouth dropped open. A stifled scream came from her throat as her arms finally gave way while her orgasm took over her whole body as she convulsed on top of Kara.  
“A-Ahh K-Kar-Karaa!” Lena moaned out.

Kara thrusted into Lena’s spasming core one more time as she released into her as she held Lena down onto her as tight as she could without hurting her.  
“Lenaaa fucckkk yesss so fucking good, love you, love you so damn much.” Kara moaned out at last succumbing to her own orgasm.  
Lena collapsed onto Kara’s chest panting heavily against Kara. When Lena finally had enough strength to move she pushed herself up letting her hair drag along Kara’s chest. As Lena disabled the red sun lamps around the whole apartment with the click of a button. Before settling back into bed as Kara’s arms wrapped protectively around her pulling her as close to her as physically possible. Lena traced random patterns across Kara’s collarbone and shoulder.  
"How are you doing..." Kara asked as she played with Lena’s sweat matted dark hair.  
Lena picked her head up and threw her hair back in one swift motion. She smiled at Kara before leaning down and kissing her hard. When their lips finally parted. Lena answered Kara’s question.

“I’m perfect Kara that was amazing. You are amazing my love, my Supergirl, I love you Kara Zor-EL Danvers always and forever.” Lena yawned before settling herself back on top of Kara as Kara’s slow and steady heartbeat lulled her into sleep.  
Kara smiled down at Lena holding her a little tighter.  
Relishing the experience the two of them had just shared. Kara spoke some last words of affection before she fell into peaceful sleep alongside Lena.

“Khap Zhao Rrip zrhueiao.”


End file.
